


Burnt Pages

by sickoi



Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [5]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Diary, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoi/pseuds/sickoi
Summary: Some thoughts written by Ruben Victoriano in the course of his tormented life, up to the tragedy.
Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Burnt Pages

_Page 7 – Punishment_

My father has always been a traditionalist: for him the family had a culture that was handed down from generation to generation. I've always hated him. He couldn’t understand that the family culture he praised so much was synonymous with backwardness. How do you hope to want smart children if you fill their minds with false beliefs? I couldn't let him ruin my sister and me.

So I decided to clench my fists and say my opinion, I wanted to show my father I had my own way of thinking - far superior to him. I remember the scene perfectly, as if it was nailed to every area of my brain: we were at the table, dinner time, and he had just started one of those usual speeches of a foolish man. The statement “what you say is wrong” came out of my mouth. The atmosphere was already heavy, and I worsened the situation. I had all eyes on me; Laura's expression seemed to cry out for help for me. My father's eyelids began to open and close like two windows in a storm of wind, he couldn't believe I had done it. “What did you just say?” was everything he said, in his mind he was already planning my punishment. I had pierced his pride, and it was inadmissible.

“Your teachings are simply poor, in this family there is a need for progress.” 

My answer was the drop that made the ancient vase overflow. His expression longed for revenge on his son. The silence was dilated by the noise that made the chair my father was sitting on. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, I began to float from his grip. 

I could hear my sister begging him to stop, but it was just a waste of breath. He would never stop. My stomach closed completely. I didn't know exactly what awaited me, each punishment was different from the previous one. In my heart I knew I had done the right thing.

We headed to the bathroom and my mind was creating possible connections to decipher what would happen to me between one moment and the next. With his free hand he took my face and made me look in the mirror, fixing my gaze on my reflection. I felt like smiling, I was finally able to recognize myself. 

“Can you look at yourself, Ruben? Because what you are looking at is the face of a rude and mean child.” 

It was all lies.  Telling the truth doesn't mean being bad . 

When he ran the water into the sink and took the soap, he was able to understand what my punishment was. Old habits imply old punishments. Within seconds my mouth was filled with bubbles. The taste was bloody awful, I just wanted to throw up and kick everything out. My father didn't stop, he kept rubbing the soap in my mouth, intolerant of what he was doing to me. 

“May it serve as a lesson for you not to talk to me that way anymore.” 

When he let go of my shirt, I fell to my knees. I had the feeling that my soul had returned to my body. I heard his footsteps leave the room, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't remember where I found the strength to lean against the sink and wash all the residue and taste of soap out of my mouth. The aversion towards my father increased, reaching very high levels. 

It didn't take long when Laura came to help me, holding me tight in her arms.  She kept telling me that everything would be fine, but it would only be like this after I had my revenge on my father. So it was.


End file.
